


This Molly Girl

by littlegreyfish



Series: Consulting Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I suppose I should thank Molly Hooper. She cracked him just enough that he’ll come to me to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Molly Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a fanworks challenge I was a part of. Some lovely(?) MorMor.

Why is this Molly girl so special?    
  
I don’t understand. I thought Jim and I were actually getting somewhere.    
  
But then this Hooper gal comes waltzing into IT and Jim is struck. He says he just used her to get to Sherlock. Maybe that’s partly true. He likes her. It’s disgusting.    
  
I’ve done some real work for Jim. I’ve broken into that freak’s flat and placed bugs about three times. I’ve traveled to China to get a gang of smugglers in on the job. I’ve personally recruited every damn one of those snipers Jim has such a penchant for. I bought the Semtex.    
  
And all Molly had to do is bat her stupid fucking eyelashes and he was putty in her hands. He didn’t even realize it. He thought he was in control. And now she’s done him in. When he kicked the door in cursing I knew something had gone wrong. They were at dinner somewhere. Jim was excited about it. But she broke up with him and now he’s pissed. He says that he’ll have to rework the plan, but I know he’s angry for another reason. He didn’t like not being in control, especially when it came to something he wanted. Actually wanted. He needed that control. But she yanked it right out from under him, and he doesn’t have her anymore.    
  
He wasted an entire bottle of Auchentoshan in one night. A bottle he bought for me.    
  
Molly won’t know the effects of this. Well, maybe she will. Sherlock will die sooner. But she will miss his moping. She will miss his snide remarks misdirected to me. She’ll miss Jim actually showing some human emotion. Something he doesn’t even know he has. Molly doesn’t know Jim. Molly wouldn’t like the real Jim. I don’t know how Jim doesn’t see that.    
  
But I suppose I should thank Molly Hooper. She cracked him just enough that he’ll come to me to fix it. And we’ll go back to how we were before she entered the picture. And maybe we’ll go past that.    
  
I’ll gladly give him that control.    



End file.
